


if you want it (and you're going out of your mind)

by acertainlady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers and the shovel talk that wasn't, F/F, Gay Mess Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are just gals being pals okay, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Shovel Talk, Sneaky Lena Luthor, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainlady/pseuds/acertainlady
Summary: Alex can’t help but blame herself a little for Kara’s obliviousness. After all, during Kara’s formative years—where she was basically an awkward teenager and a toddler all at once—Alex’s own denial and personal crises had informed Kara’s understanding of how people interacted, which had clearly resulted in very, very mixed messages.Like: best friends can hold hands and share beds and cuddle and desperately crave to spend five hundred percent of their time together and also kinda wish they could kiss each other, but it isn’t romantic or sexual, and you definitely don’t talk about it, you never ever talk about it, you just date other people instead and pretend you aren’t physically pained by how much you want to kiss your best friend.OR:Lena wants answers about Kara's sexuality, so she lures Alex into the L-Corp lab under the pretense of Science (TM) to interrogate her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 564





	if you want it (and you're going out of your mind)

The first time it happened was in 2005. Jeremiah was still “alive,” but he had been forced into the DEO, so he wasn’t around as much. Alex—not yet the angsty, resentful teen she became for the year or two after Jeremiah’s disappearance—was still dutifully looking out for her younger sister, taking care of her as best she could (in the privacy of their home, of course; there was no need for her friends to find out she actually cared about this strange new girl).

Kara had been on Earth for less than eighteen months, but she had mostly gotten the hang of pretending to be human—publicly, at least. In order for her to make it through the school day successfully, she needed time at home to recharge, to be her true self, to ask questions and reflect and draw pictures of what Krypton used to look like.

But still, she was getting the hang of it. Enough so that Eliza had felt comfortable attending an academic conference and leaving fifteen-year-old Alex and fresh-off-the-pod Kara home alone for an entire weekend while Jeremiah was off on DEO business—or, as far as the girls knew, attending the same conference.

The sisters spent most of the weekend hanging out on the beach, eating more takeout and junk food than they were normally allowed, and staying up all night while Alex showed Kara movies their mother wouldn’t approve of the alien seeing.

That’s when it happened.

Alex had started the night off with several of the more disturbing episodes of _The X-Files_ , followed by _Heathers_ , and finally (after Kara, half-hidden under a blanket, had screamed “No more scary things!”), _Blue Crush_.

In retrospect, Alex should have known she was gay.

And she probably did, honestly, because during their viewing of _Blue Crush_ (which Alex owned on VHS and kept hidden under her bed, usually only bringing it out when she was home alone, but she had swiped maybe just a little too much from Jeremiah’s liquor cabinet and maybe lost just a little too much of her inhibition), she sat stiff and still, knuckles white around her drink, willing herself not to react the way she wanted to react to all the beautiful girls in bikinis, telling herself it was fine, it was normal, she was just being a hormonal teenager finding a thrill in the forbidden, or maybe that wasn’t even it at all, maybe it was just like the girls at school who fawned over models in magazines because they longed to look like them. Either way, it wasn’t weird. It was normal. She told herself that over and over, until—

“Wow. Women are really pretty.”

Kara’s words jarred Alex, they shook her to her very core, and she bit her lip, poured more vodka into her lemonade, to stop from lashing out.

“Sure, I guess,” she shrugged gruffly. “I’ve never really noticed.”

But she had. She’d noticed way, _way_ too much, and all she could think of in that moment was Vicki Donahue. Really, all she could think of in any moment was Vicki Donahue. Vicki and the way her silky, beautiful hair bounced when she walked, the way she would flick it ever-so-casually over her smooth, lithe shoulder. Vicki and the way her earth-shattering eyes squinted just so when she smiled, her heart-stopping smile that haunted Alex’s dreams. And her laugh— _God_ her laugh. Alex had noticed Vicki so much that it hurt, so much that she couldn’t tell anymore why she noticed her so much. Was it just because they were best friends? Did she want to be like her? Was she jealous of her? Or maybe she was just that desperate for Vicki’s approval—she made every excuse for why she smiled herself sore whenever Vicki called her; for why she stayed up at night agonizing over every single word they’d exchanged throughout the day and the infinite potential meanings behind them, for why she would do anything, _everything_ Vicki asked her to do; for why every time she slept over at Vicki’s house and shared a bed with her, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her hand as they fell asleep. She made every excuse for why she wondered, when Vicki fawned over pictures of models in magazines, if she did so because she wished to look more like them, or because she wished to look more _at_ them.

“How could you not notice?” Kara had pressed her. “All these shows and movies we’ve watched…all the women are so pretty. And it’s not just them. All human women, they just look so… _soft_. Warm. Inviting. How could you not notice?”

“Because it’s weird,” Alex had snapped, clenching her jaw against any further reaction, any further externalization of her own confusion.

So, yeah, Alex can’t help but blame herself a little for Kara’s obliviousness.

Kara never had the same problem as Alex—Alex hid herself, denied herself, closeted herself. Alex actively repressed the parts of herself that would make her happy, whereas Kara…Kara seemed not to realize she had to acknowledge those parts of herself. Alex’s coming out had been a whole affair, a confession, an exploration, a reassessment of all she had ever done. Kara? Kara, as it appeared, had never felt the need to come out. She just…was. She always had been. Why would it be different when she actually had a girl she was interested in, versus when she was just generally interested in girls?

Which, as far as she sees it, is a mindset Alex envies. A mindset Alex wishes she’d had from age sixteen, so she might have been able to enjoy an extra decade or so of girls being pretty.

Well, parts of it.

The part she doesn’t envy, though, the part she’s never envied, is the part of Kara that genuinely, completely cannot tell when people are interested in her.

Granted, Alex is clueless in her own way, but God almighty, _nobody_ is as clueless as Kara Danvers. Man, woman, non-binary, queer, fluid, agender—didn’t matter. Whoever flirted with Kara, it would be like flirting with a brick wall. A really polite, friendly, attractive brick wall, but a brick wall nonetheless.

And Alex couldn’t help but blame herself a little bit for that. After all, during Kara’s formative years—where she was basically an awkward teenager and a toddler all at once—Alex’s own denial and personal crises had informed Kara’s understanding of how people interacted, which would unquestionably result in very, _very_ mixed messages.

Mixed messages like: women are pretty, of course they’re pretty, everyone knows they’re pretty, but everyone pretends they don’t realize how pretty women are, and if you openly acknowledge how pretty women are, people will think you’re weird, because _obviously_ women are pretty, and openly acknowledging it would be like walking up to a stranger and saying, “Hey, we’re strangers!”

Mixed messages like: actually, don’t acknowledge your feelings ever, unless it’s about a man, in which case you can overexaggerate them.

Mixed messages like: best friends can hold hands and share beds and cuddle and desperately crave to spend five hundred percent of their time together and also kinda wish they could kiss each other, but it isn’t romantic or sexual, and you definitely don’t talk about it, you never ever talk about it, you just date other people instead and pretend you aren’t physically pained by how much you want to kiss your best friend.

It’s that last one that Alex really blames herself for, because holy fuck, Lena Luthor has been unabashedly _throwing_ herself at Kara for months, and Kara still thinks they’re just best friends, and it’s getting to the point where it’s no longer cute, it’s almost cruel. It’s cruel because Lena is probably worried that Kara is merely indulging her, or leading her on. It’s not fair to Lena, who already has trust issues, that Kara is so goddamn oblivious to the fact that _no_ , it’s not innocent or platonic how they have sleepovers basically every night, how they cuddle, how they share blankets and secrets, how they constantly kiss each other’s foreheads, how they send ‘ _just thinking of you_ ’ texts after having only gone a couple hours apart—they don’t do those things because they’re _best friends_.

Best friends don’t drop everything because they hear secondhand you might have had a rough day and think you might want some comfort or company. Best friends don’t wear each other’s clothes because they want to smell each other throughout the day. Best friends don’t stare slack-jawed at each other from across the room when they wear particularly tight jeans or low-cut tops (which Alex has caught Lena doing far too many times for her own comfort).

And if your best friend needs help on a work project, you certainly don’t just offer up your sister’s help before asking your sister if she’s free or willing to help. And if your best friend’s sister is obviously coerced into helping you on a work project, you certainly don’t use that opportunity to not-so-subtly interrogate your best friend’s sister about your best friend’s sexual orientation/relationship history.

Like how, presently, as Alex peers into a microscope and Lena pretends to input data that Alex knows is automatically entered into the L-Corp databases, Lena makes pointed small talk about Mon-El, obviously trying to pinpoint whether or not he was a one-off incident or an indication of Kara’s greater sexuality.

And in that moment, Alex is _so_ happy Lena knows her sister is also Supergirl, because God, this would be so much harder to explain if the young CEO didn’t know about Kara’s alien roots.

Especially because she’s already endured several hours of Lena’s thinly-veiled third-degree, and can no longer hold in the words she blurts out so suddenly:

“She only slept with Mon-El because she couldn't break him! And now she knows how to control her strength in… _that_ way, so she seems ready to try again. Maybe even with a human.”

Lena’s jaw snaps shut at the same time her eyes snap wide.

“Kara doesn’t care about gay or straight or bi or…even gender, at all, really. She’s _Kara_. She loves people who are good, no matter their gender or identity. Though I think, generally speaking, she tends to prefer women. And also, she’s told me she thinks you look soft, which means she likes you, because she likes soft-looking women. Does that answer your questions, or do you want to keep distracting me from this very intricate and exciting research to grill me on my sister’s sex life?”

Lena takes an extended moment to consider that. “Soft?”

“Physically. Granted, every human is soft compared to Kara, but…whenever she thinks a woman is pretty, she describes them as ‘soft.’ Because—a long time ago, before I was out, when I was a teenager and deeply steeped in denial— I told her that it’s weird to say you think women are pretty, or beautiful. So instead she calls them soft. Which…to be honest, really, it just sounds gayer, especially when she says it, because her voice gets all gross and breathy, but anyway, the point is, I know what you’re trying to ask me, and the answer is yes. Yes, Kara likes women, and yes, Kara thinks you’re soft or pretty or whatever, and yes, you should definitely do something about it because you clearly also like her, so can we please, _please_ get back to science now?”

“She…she thinks I’m soft? You’re sure?”

“Yes. She talks about it constantly. She talks about _you_ constantly, because she _likes_ you, Lena. I don’t know how else to describe this to you.”

“Well then,” Lena states, clearing her throat gently. “What is it you propose I do about it, exactly?”

“I propose you stop talking to me about it and talk to her instead. For the love of God. Please, don’t tell me anything that you don’t want her to hear from me, because I hate keeping secrets from her, and she’s going to interrogate me tonight about every single thing we talked about, and she’s gonna pout if I lie or obfuscate, and we both know how impossible it is to resist Kara’s puppy dog pout. So please, spare me, spare yourself, and stop talking.”

Lena nods curtly, though bites her lip slightly. “Thank you for your frankness. Now…may I confess something to you?”

“Lemme guess,” Alex sighs loudly, peeling off her gloves. “You don’t actually need help on this project, but Kara offered to convince me to help, so you took advantage of her offer so you could shake me down for information.”

The brunette grimaces sheepishly. “Something like that. Are you mad?”

Alex rubs her forehead, breathing in the soothing, residual smell of powder-free nitrile on her palms as she sinks back in her stool. “Look, if you’re gonna date Kara—which I suspect you will, soon enough—our relationship will have to change. Sure, we’re friendly, but if you’re dating Kara, she’ll want us to be close. So you should know, then, that I hate being lied to. I hate being deceived. But, on the other hand…I do love science. Even if it’s redundant science. So, thanks for letting me be a nerd, but next time don’t lie to me about the necessity of it.”

Green eyes avoid brown as Lena smooths out her skirt anxiously. “So. Is this the part where you threaten me? Tell me all the horrible things you’ll do to me if I ever hurt Kara?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alex studies Lena before shrugging. “Nah.”

Which, understandably, leaves the CEO perplexed and sputtering.

“I’m sorry… _what_?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, of course, I heard you, but I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Lena argues, eyes wide, slightly crazed, as she halves the distance between herself and her crush’s incredibly intimidating older sister. “You’re so protective of Kara—”

“If given a million chances, I would die for her a million times.”

Alex’s austere retort causes Lena to step back, steel a bit.

“As would I,” the Luthor vows, and Alex stiffens. “But it can’t be easy for you to trust that. To trust _me_. Obviously, she’s a grown-up who makes her own decisions, but…I can’t imagine it’s easy for you, allowing anyone else into her life. I know how difficult it was for you to come to terms with the idea that I knew her secret. So the idea that you allow me a chance, not just with her secret, but with her heart…I would expect you to thoroughly threaten me right about now.”

“I don’t need to threaten you,” the agent states simply, and Lena’s eyebrow crooks.

“Yes,” she hums thoughtfully. “I suppose you don’t. After all, Kara can throw me into space herself if I ever break her heart.”

“You won’t,” Alex snorts. “You’ll never get a chance to. Kara will break her own heart so you don’t have to bear the pain of breaking hers. It’s how she’s built, to sacrifice herself for others. And I—she would never want me to threaten or hurt anyone on her behalf. I still do, sometimes, of course, but it’s usually only when I have no other choice and she doesn’t know I’m doing it. She’s too good to be okay with me threatening people for her. She’s too good, and lucky for me, you know that. Because that means I don’t have to threaten you and then feel guilty for it. You know _exactly_ what will happen if anything goes wrong—you will suffer. You will suffer because you will have caused the purest, kindest, most amazing person on this planet to suffer, and that fact will keep you up at night. It will tear you limb from limb. You won’t be able to live with it. Hurting Kara? Breaking her heart? You might as well kick a litter of puppies to death in a kids’ cancer ward. You’d have to be a goddamn monster. So no, I don’t have to threaten you, because if you have any semblance of a soul, living with the knowledge that you caused Kara Danvers any amount of pain will be so, so much worse than anything I could ever do to you.”

Lena’s eyes are wide, her jaw off its hinges. “I…”

“Look, my life’s mission is protecting Kara. If I truly thought you were a soulless, irredeemable villain who would intentionally hurt her, I wouldn’t let you within a hundred feet of her. And I especially would have _never_ let her tell you she was Supergirl.”

“The glasses are not convincing. I would have figured it out eventually.”

Alex tilts her head. “Would you have, though?”

An angry glint flashes across Lena’s eyes, briefly, before she takes a breath. When she releases it, her posture softens, perhaps even allows a hint of vulnerability. “So…you’d be okay with it? Kara and I…being more than friends?”

“I want whatever will make my sister happy. She supported me, last year, when I met Maggie and finally got up the courage to come out, and after all I projected onto her when she was new to this world, after all the ways I must’ve—if it’s what she wants, if it will make her happy, then I will support it with my whole heart. She deserves everything. She deserves whatever she wants.”

But Lena’s eyes are narrowed, and she’s surveying Alex thoroughly. “You’ve only been out for a year?”

“Hey, if you’re gonna pretend you don’t understand my deep-seeded fear of disappointing my mother or my lesser-sibling inferiority complex, then lemme tell you right now, you have no ground to stand on, Luthor.”

The CEO’s face heats red. “I guess, just—well, you and Maggie are so perfect together. So comfortable, and familiar, I-it’s hard to believe you were anything other than the way you are now.”

When the agent doesn’t immediately respond, Lena jumps to correct herself.

“No offense, truly. You’ve always just seemed so sure of yourself, to me. I’ve envied it. And to think that it’s such a recent development is a little…mind-boggling, if I’m to be honest.”

Much to the nervous brunette’s relief, Alex smirks. “Well, Maggie is to thank for all of it. I never would have—but Kara, too. Maggie is the first woman I ever admitted to having feelings for, the first woman I ever _let_ myself have feeling for. Maggie is the one who called me out, she’s the one who questioned me, and made me question myself. She’s the one who kept me up at night wondering why I wanted so badly for her to like me, you know? I was so, _so_ desperate for her approval, in a way I hadn’t felt since…well, since high school, when I was a total chicken. Too afraid to be anything less than perfect, anything less than my perfect new sister with superpowers. I was too afraid to be anything other than the perfect, overachieving, _normal_ daughter, who could give my parents the things that Kara couldn’t give them as easily as I could. A son-in-law. Grandchildren. Simple. Clean-cut. Easy. No secrets, no lies, no drama. But…”

Alex cuts herself off with a chuckle and a shrug, pulling her phone out of her pocket as if to signal that the conversation is over, but Lena isn’t having it.

“But what?”

The redhead rolls her eyes. “You know how it is. Living in a shadow. Always feeling like you’re disappointing your parents, like you’re…dishonoring your father’s memory, failing to be what he expected from you.”

“Yeah. Yes, I know how that is.”

“So you get it. My dad…we thought he was dead.”

“Except he wasn’t, he’d been abducted and indoctrinated by Lillian,” Lena huffs, her jaw tight. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Not your fault,” Alex mutters. “Kara and I didn’t know he worked for the DEO, so my mom had to keep this big, awful secret about the circumstances of his supposed death, and she was so, _so_ broken. Understandably, of course, but…well, after he was gone, I had to take on my father’s role. I took care of Kara. I took care of my mom. I filled his shoes. So, yeah. My feelings about my high school best friend and how badly I wanted to kiss her were kinda back-burnered.”

Even through her sympathy, a lightbulb seems to click on over Lena’s head, after that. “So you knew you were a lesbian in high school, but you denied it because you were afraid of being a disappointment, and then Kara inherited your gay panic?”

“In short, yes.”

“This puts everything in such perspective for me,” she breathes, her eyes unfocused as she fell deep into thought. “Truly, I must thank you. I mean, she stares at my breasts so often, and yet she never says anything, and I was starting to think it was a coincidence, but clearly, due to your influence, she’s under the impression it’s more culturally acceptable to stare at breasts without comment than to stare at breasts _with_ comment.”

Alex fully buries her face in her hands at this point. “God, I _keep_ telling her to stop doing that.”

The brunette smirks. “Well, neither you nor I are exactly innocent of getting distracted by women, now are we?”

The agent chuckles, dropping her hands to share a grin with Lena. “You know, I always suspected you were one of us. Maggie figured you left it behind in college.”

That elicits a full, uninhibited laugh from the polished CEO, and she leans back in her stool. “I went to boarding school, darling. My same-sex exploits stretch much further back than college.”

With another chuckle, the older Danvers cracks her neck and stands up from her stool. “Well, in that case, if you don’t mind, I’m excused from my shift at the DEO to help you out, but—since you clearly don’t need me—I’m gonna go surprise my fiancée. See if I can convince her to take a half-day.”

Lena smiles knowingly, graciously, but holds up a halting finger nonetheless. “Actually, Agent Danvers, I wonder if there’s another thing you’d be willing to do for me.”

Tilting her head and crossing her arms over her chest at the odd combination of playful tone mixed with formal address, Alex doesn’t respond, merely waits for her sister’s suitor to continue.

“I wonder if something could…come up, tonight. With the DEO, or with Maggie. Something minor enough that it doesn’t require Kara’s attention or concern, but something major enough that it will force you, regrettably, to postpone Sister Night.”

Alex raises her eyebrows at this. “So that you can swoop in and make a move on my sister?” Her tone is menacing, but a smirk breaks across her face as she scrutinizes Lena.

But Lena is on a mission, and green eyes burn into brown with all the challenge she expected to need while facing her crush’s overly-protective older sister. “Precisely. And, in exchange, perhaps I’ll be inclined to share this—what did you call it?—‘very intricate and exciting research’ with the DEO, with you specifically, to use and develop however you see fit.”

“You want to share proprietary science with me and the government agency I work for so that you can maybe have a chance to kiss my sister tonight?”

Lena’s smirk grows exponentially smugger, her eyebrows quirking as she retorts, without skipping a beat:

“I think you’ll soon learn I’m willing to go to quite extraordinary lengths to maybe have a chance to kiss your sister.”

Alex snorts at this, but shrugs. “Well, I won’t say _no_ to the research, but I would have agreed to cancel Sister Night either way. So, thanks for keeping me in the lab for the next couple weeks. As much as I love punching aliens, science will be a refreshing change of pace.”

She picks up her jacket from a nearby table and slings it over one arm before turning back to Lena, her face turning pink as she stares intently at her hand as it smooths out imaginary wrinkles in the leather. “Incidentally, when I’m in the lab, Kara…she tends to be at the DEO less. Unless there’s an emergency, of course. But usually, she seems to more easily assure herself that the world is safe without her when she knows that I’m safe.”

Lena shoots her the signature arm cross plus arched eyebrow. “And you’re telling this because…?”

Alex sighs dramatically. “In case you do get to… _kiss_ her, I know how the honeymoon period can be. So, I’m telling you that when Kara knows I’m safe, she feels safer to do…whatever it is she does, when she feels safe. So if she knows I have a special project that may or may not keep me out of the field for a while, she might be a little more willing to tune out her Supergirl duties for a while.”

A mischievous grin spreads across Lena’s face. “I appreciate the insight.”

Alex mutters something unintelligible, moving toward the door, before Lena’s voice stops her yet again.

“Haven’t you said anything to her before? About your suspicions, about me, and…my feelings.”

With an amused look shot over her shoulder, the agent scoffs, “Oh, I’ve tried. She doesn’t believe me.”

“And why haven’t you said anything to me before? About Kara. About how she…thinks I’m soft.”

“It isn’t my place to say.”

“But now?”

Turning back and with a defeated shrug, Alex says, “I just want her to be happy. For so long, I was so afraid to admit who I was, and what I wanted, that I missed out on a decade of love. Loving myself, loving the people I wanted to love. Letting other people love me. And Kara’s only been denying her feelings for you, and your obvious feelings for her, for a few months, but…I can’t bear to see her miss out any longer. Especially not when it’s kinda my fault.”

“Wow,” Lena smiles fondly, studying the other woman with pensive intent. “You really are the world’s most extraordinary sister, aren’t you?”

“Nah,” Alex beams sheepishly, like a nervous kid on school picture day. “Kara is.”

“God, I can’t imagine having such a healthy relationship with my sibling.”

The redhead squints. “I don’t know if I’d say healthy. I’m about to call her and lie to her as part of a secret plot to enable you to finally pull her head out of her ass and make her admit her true feelings. It’s a little underhanded and sneaky.”

“My brother once chained me to a chair so I couldn’t stop him from diabolically turning the Sun red just to rid Superman of his powers, even though it might have resulted in the death of all humanity.”

“Ah, so this is a relative healthiness we’re talking about.”

“Indeed.”

“All right,” Alex half-smiles. “Well, I’m gonna call Kara and contritely cancel our plans. You want me to do that in front of you, or do you want me to wait until I get above ground?”

Lena throws her head back in laughter. “As much as I’d love to see you acting contrite, I think I’d prefer the latter. Better to act surprised when Kara relays whatever information you gave away to her.”

“What makes you so sure I’ll give things away?”

“Experience, darling.”

Alex rolls her eyes in feigned offense, but doesn’t bother to argue. “In that case, if I do my job well, expect a call from my sister in no more than half an hour.”

\----

Early the next morning, Alex is awoken by a call from Kara.

“Hey,” she groans, her voice tired and raspy. “Is everything okay?”

Kara’s voice is hushed, high-pitched. “I’m at Lena’s. She’s asleep.”

Trying to keep her grin inaudible, Alex replies, “Okay…?”

“She likes me back, Alex! We’re girlfriends now!” she shrieks giddily. “Oh, oops. I think she's waking up. I gotta go.”

“Okay. Have fun, sis.”

“Hey…is there any way you could—?”

“Don’t worry. Unless the world is ending, you won’t be hearing from the DEO today.”

“Thanks!” Kara squeaks. “But we’ll see you at Ruby’s recital tomorrow night, yeah?”

Alex bites her lip, looks hesitantly over at her still-sleeping fiancée.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I started this I thought it would head somewhere completely different than the direction I now intend to take it. In any case, I'm writing a multi-chapter follow-up fic, loosely based in this universe but which can also stand alone, and expect to post the first entry within a few days. Hope you enjoyed, thanks as always for reading
> 
> EDIT: the optional sequel to this story can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347639/chapters/64166848


End file.
